Kunoichi Naruto
by Ruga Vulpo
Summary: Naruto is a boy thought to be a Kunoichi in training since he wears female clothing out of necessity. The only two people , besides the Hokage and his Baa-Chan, who know the truth are his best friends and secret crushes Ino Yamanaka and Anko Mitarashi.
1. Clothing Problems Ch:1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I do not take credit for anything, but my ideas. This is my first story let me know in feedback what I did wrong and advice would be appreciated. Graduation age is fifteen**

**_~5 Years after Kyuubi Attack~_**

**_Konohagakure no Sato~_**

Naruto a small boy, with dark amethyst colored eyes, russet colored hair, with sun-kissed blonde tips that went below his shoulders, wearing baggy beige shorts, with a large white shirt with a spiral on it and no shoes, was walking to the home of the only person besides the Hokage who was nice to him. You are probably wondering why only two people are nice to a five-year old boy and why he is walking outside without adult supervision. It is because he is the _Jinchūriki _for the _Kyuubi no Kitsune, _or nine-tailed fox, that attacked his home five years ago, although he did not know this.

Arriving at his destination it was an unassuming white house with brown roof shingles on the outskirts of the city next to the woods. Knocking on the door Naruto waited for the owner to answer. When the door finally opened you could see the only occupant. She had light gray hair, vivid, forest green eyes, with some crows feet signifying her age. She was wearing a green robe with a brown sash and wooden geta. When she saw Naruto she grew concerned since she could tell he was holding back tears and was not wearing the footwear she got for him. She could also see tears in his outfit and slowly healing bruises on him.

"Naruto what happened to you." The unarmed woman asked

"Th-th-the bu-bullies at school beat me up and took the shoes you gave me saying 'Demons don't get nice stuff.' Then Ami and Sakura beat me up for taking Sauke's attention when he came and helped me when it looked like they were going to continue Nami-baa-chan." Naruto cried out to the revealed Nami.

Nami looked upset throughout the entire story and when Naruto finished asked him "What did the instructors do to the boys." Naruto's answer infuriated her.

"They just looked on and laughed at me." Naruto replied sadly on the verge of more tears.

When Nami saw this she grabbed Naruto into a hug, while picking him up and taking him inside. When they made it to the living room which had white walls with no pictures, two black sofas and a wooden coffee table. She sat them on one of the sofa while comforting him. When he finally stopped she asked him if he would like to continue their lessons. Naruto readily agreed. For the past year she has taught him a Taijutsu style that focused on moving around the opponent and striking the opponent anywhere with long nails. So she made sure he had excellent speed and flexibility, and long sharp, well cared for nails.

"So have you been working on your calligraphy, remember you show good improvement and I will teach you a Ninjutsu." Nami reminded him.

"I have practiced all month Baa-chan" Naruto proclaimed. Then used the paper and Writing utensils Nami keeps on her coffee table to prove it.

His improvement impressed Nami and she told him so then she took him outside to teach him the jutsu she promised him. "Now Naruto I want you to use this jutsu sparingly till I say otherwise the name is Kage Bunshin Jutsu. It makes a solid clone of you now this clone is special since the clone can transfer anything it learned in its short life back to you when dispelled. Any Questions?" Nami stated.

"Nope." Naruto answered quickly

"Good let's get started." Nami finalized.

**_~Time skip: 7 Years Later~_**

Naruto had grown in the Seven years of training under Nami. He looks taller and more feminine, his hair now reaches below his knees. He dresses the same just with black sandals and baggier clothes. She has taught him much in these past couple of years. She had him use Kage Bunshin to train his Chakra control, and in learning seals. While she trained him to be faster, more flexible, and increase his reaction time. He is going to see Nami, because he is having some clothing problems. When Naruto finally made it to her home he immediately went in looking for her he checked the living room, her bedroom and now the kitchen where he found her. The kitchen has a small table, stone counter tops a fridge and sink with black tiled floor.

"Baa-chan I have a problem." Naruto said

When Nami heard this she stopped what she was doing and looked at Naruto with concern and asked "What is the problem."

"None of my clothes fit me the shirts keep falling off one shoulder and the underwear and shorts keep falling off my hips. Naruto complained.

When she heard this she was greatly relieved. When she looked at Naruto she saw what he meant. His shirt was slowly sliding down his left arm and his shorts were falling down plus his shoe were a little too big for him. "Well let me see Naruto remove your clothes for me." She commanded.

Naruto having done this before to train in water walking, did as told. When he was down to his underwear Nami saw his problem. Naruto had more of a woman's figure he would have to wear feminine clothing so they will fit. "Well Naruto I see what your problem is we will need to talk to Hokage-Sama so when he sees you he doesn't freak out." Nami stated.

Naruto now extremely curious went with her to Hokage's office. When they got there they entered the office they saw portraits of all the past Hokages. In the center of the room there was an old man with gray hair, brown eyes, and liver spots. He is the Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi. When he saw who it was he gave a grandfatherly smile and said "Hello Nami-chan, Naruto-kun how can I help you today."

"Well Naru-chan came to me with a problem I figured out the answer, but..." Nami stated

Her answer and stopping concerned Hiruzen so he asked "What is the answer Nami-chan?"

"The only solution I can see is for him to wear feminine clothing."

**AN: Let me know how I did and give any advice. Also can anyone draw the way I say Naruto looks like in a Kunoichi's outfit at 15? If someone does please send me a link I will understand if you decide not to.**


	2. Shocking News

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I do not take credit for anything, but my ideas. This is my first story let me know in feedback what I did wrong and advice would be appreciated. Anko will be 18 instead of 24-25 and she will not know of the Kyuubi till she is told. I decided to make it where they start the academy at 12 instead of 8 and graduate at 16.**

**Sorry it took so long was half-way done then lost it all.**

_Jutsu_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Bijuu talking"**

**'Bijuu thinking'**

**~Ch.2 Shocking News~**

To say Hiruzen Sarutobi was shocked was an understatement. When he heard Nami say Naruto had to wear female clothing he was nearly catatonic. "Wha- what did you say Nami-chan."

Nami sighed clearly seeing this as Hiruzen's reaction "I said Naruto is going to have to wear feminine clothing from now on." Nami repeated

"Why would he need to do that?" Hiruzen asked dreading the answer.

"Because his body is developing a female shape." Nami answered

"Ok. Well take him shopping I will pay for everything you buy him." Hiruzen said handing them a pouch of money. Then added "Naruto why don't you invite Ino and Anko to help you pick out some clothes."

"Yeah I should we don't keep any secrets between each other." Naruto exclaimed

"Alright ANBU bring me Ino Yamanaka and Anko Mitarashi immediately." Sarutobi demanded.

"Hai Hokage-Sama." One of the ANBU said after showing them self.

**With Ino**

Ino is a 12 year old girl, Platinum blonde with her hair in a single pony tail with a bang covering one of her green eyes. She wears a purple blouse, with a purple apron like skirt with slits up the side showing off her thighs, two white and purple arm bands. She is currently working in her parents flower shop. When the female ANBU appeared in front of her.

"Ino Yamanaka you are requested to appear before Hokage-Sama. So please hold on while I take us to him." She said before grabbing Ino and _Shunshined_ them to the Hokages office.

**With Anko**

Anko is an 18 year old woman with pupil-less brown eyes, black hair with a blue tint, styled in a short, fanned-ponytail. She wears a tan-overcoat with purple in-seam, with a pocket on both sides, a fitted mesh bodysuit that goes from her neck to her thighs, with a dark orange mini-skirt with a blue belt that has an appendage-like sash. She is currently eating dango near training ground 44 also known as "The Forest of Death". When the ANBU appeared he had to dodge a dango stick, before he told Anko.

"The Hokage has ordered you to come to his office Mitarashi-san." He said before _Shunshining _away.

"Geeze what did I do this time." Anko groaned out before heading to the Hokage's office.

**In the Hokage's Office**

When Ino and Anko arrived the first thing they noticed was Naruto trying to avoid their gazes. This immediately put them on edge Naruto **always** greeted them with a hug.

"Thank you both for coming Naruto-kun seems to have a problem you both can help with." The Hokage said.

"What is it?" Ino and Anko exclaimed at the same time.

"I need a brand new wardrobe from underwear to shirts and pants." Naruto said barely above a whisper.

"Ok that does not explain why you look like you are about to die." Anko stated.

"That is because his new wardrobe will consist of nothing but female clothes such as: panties, thongs, stockings, skirts, dresses blouses, high-heeled shinobi sandals." Nami answered.

This news shocked Ino and Anko to the core. Anko was the first one to snap out of it and ask "Why does **HE **need an entire wardrobe of **FEMALE** clothing?" she asked stressing the words he and female.

"As of right now we can only speculate that it could be his flexibility training causing his body to develop a feminine shape and increasing his speed." Nami supplied the only reason they have as of right now.

"Naruto since you are here I believe you are old enough to know something that has been hidden from you. Anko, Ino unless Naruto wishes for you to know I will have to ask you to leave. So can you please step outside real quick?" Sarutobi states.

"No Ojī-chan let them stay I trust them with all my secrets." Naruto stated with passion.

You could tell by looking at Anko and Ino they were truly touched by Naruto's simple statement of trust.

"Very well Naruto, but all three of you should know this is an S-class secret punishable by death." Hiruzen said after getting a confirmation from all three he continued. "The night Naruto was born, the Kyuubi attacked our village. This you all know what you don't know is the Yondaime could not kill it, so he did the next best thing. He sealed the _Kyuubi no Kitsune _away inside the only thing capable of holding it: you Naruto. He trusted you with the burden of holding it at bay and keeping the village safe." Hiruzen finished.

**Finished finally that is Ch.2 as always comment and review.**


End file.
